


The Vows

by Katitty



Series: Death is Peace [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I promise, I swear, M/M, This one is cute i swear, there is i love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise no one dies. The beginning of 'then, now, always' and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



The Vows  
\- - - 

'God! Alexander, you're so stupid!' 

'What?'

'I love you. I have always loved you. Then. Now. Always.'

\- - - 

'I love you Magnus.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I loved you then. I love you now. I'll love you always.'

'You are so drunk, Alexander, you can't even come up with your own material.'

\- - -

'I'm going to die.'

'Nope.'

'I am. I'm going to die in the middle of Central Park. Right now.'

'You're so dramatic. It's barley a scratch.'

'It RIPPED my SHIRT Alexander!'

'I love you.'

'That's not cute right now.'

'Then.'

'My brand new shirt is -'

'Now.'

'I will never get another one like this!'

'Always.'

'I love you too.'

'Good, now heal yourself so we can get out of here.'

\- - - 

'Alec we have to go like yesterday.'

'Magnus!'

'Alec he's fine, let's go.'

'Go. Alexander everything will be fine.'

'Okay.'

'Then, now, always.'

'Then, now, always.'

\- - -

'Could you, I don't know, maybe NOT play this little piggy with my toes right now?'

'You love me.'

'Then.' 

'Now.'

'Always.'

\- - - 

'It's just you and me.'

'Yeah.'

'For the rest of eternity.'

'Then, now, always.'


End file.
